Delusion Ultraseven
is a Minus Energy entity that was created from an Ultraseven doll that was owned by Naoto, a soccer-playing boy who was injured by a gang of bikers. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Tokyo History Ultraman 80 After being put in the hospital by a group of bikers, Naoto Tajima's rage manifested in the form of his favorite hero: Ultraseven. When his tears fell onto an action figure of Ultraseven lying by his side, the minus energy within brought the figure to life; as it heard Naoto's unconscious demands to beat his attackers up, the figure suddenly flew through the window, and Delusion Ultraseven was formed! Delusion Ultraseven went on a rampage, chasing after those that hurt the boy. When U.G.M was called in, they were shocked to see one of Earth’s prior heroes attacking. Thanks to Yullian, however, Takeshi learned the giant wasn't the true Seven, as he transformed into Ultraman 80, and the two drew battle. Unable to get the upper hand on the Ultra, Delusion Ultraseven began to kick debris at the hero. Seeing this, 80 remembered Naoto, who was a soccer player. Communicating via telekinesis with Yullian, she managed to confirm the fake Ultra was brought to life by him. After avoiding its Emerium Ray, 80 began to communicate with the boy through Delusion Ultraseven, telling him that it is not right to trample the love of Ultraseven for others for his own purpose. As Naoto thought of his own actions, 80 hit Delusion Ultraseven with an energy attack, breaking its bond with the boy before carrying it away. Trivia *Suit actor: Hiroshi Atsumi *Due to the gradual deterioration of the suits of the past Ultras over the years until the release of Ultraman 80, Delusion Ultraseven is a completely new suit made especially for the episode, with some parts reused from a suit of Ultraman Taro. This suit was later used in stage shows to represent Seven during the 80s. **The only difference between Ultraseven and Delusion Ultraseven is the thicker white marking beneath his Protectors. **However, in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, Ultraseven and Delusion Ultraseven look exactly alike due to simply recycling the former's CG polygon. *Delusion Ultraseven is one of the first Imitation Ultras who isn't truly evil, alongside Ace Robot; in the case of Delusion Ultraseven, his destructive nature is purely as a result of the injured Naoto's desire to get revenge on the biker gang who attacked him. *Delusion Ultraseven's way of walking while having his arms stretched out is similar to that of Jiang Shi, a Chinese vampire. **However, a real Jiang Shi supposedly cannot walk but instead hops while keeping their arms stretched out in front of them. *Delusion Ultraseven's grunts are heavily slowed down Ultraseven grunts. **However, certain sources instead said that it was recycled from Hoe's roar. *Delusion Ultraseven is also called in certain materials as and . However, the real translation of the word ghost in Japanese is . This was likely due to is a translation of "vengeful ghost" instead of mere ghosts, mirroring how this Ultraseven was created from pure hatred. *Delusion Ultraseven being manifested from cold and hatred is a reference to his original counterpart's star series, being darker compared to most Showa Ultra Series. *As a figurine being given to life from Minus Energy, Delusion Seven predated Ultraseven Dark by 32 years. This particular Seven is the original one whose Spark Doll was DarkLived by another dark-hearted individual into a mockery of the original one. Powers and Weapons * : Delusion Ultraseven can emit a concentrated energy bolt from the green orb on his forehead. However, its power is unknown as it never made contact with an enemy. It can be assumed that it rivals the original Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. *Strength: Delusion Ultraseven is extremely strong, able to fight on equal terms with Ultraman 80 and pull buildings from the ground with ease. ** : As a result of Naoto's desires to play soccer, Delusion Ultraseven is an adept kicker; this technique was used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. * : In FE3, Delusion Seven can remove his Eye Slugger replica as a handheld weapon. This is simply part of its side attacks. Delusion Ultraseven Emerium Ray.png|Fake Emerium Ray Soccer Kick.gif|Soccer Kick Other Media Ultra Super Fight Delusion Ultraseven reappeared in Ultra Super Fight. He was created from the hatred of Kaiju that were killed by Ultras. For a while, it was thought that Delusion Ultraseven was his real counterpart, but further examination of other episodes has since proven that Delusion Ultraseven is the one who stars in the episode. Delusion Ultraseven fought Ultraman Ace off screen in a muddy field and was seen repeatedly stepping on the injured Ace. Ultraman then arrives and questions Seven on why he was beating Ace up, and Delusion Ultraseven responds that if he defeats all the Ultras, he will become super powerful and able to take over the world. He also explains his origin story, and why he hates the other Ultras. Ultraman states that he can't let that happen, and the two begin to fight, throwing each other to the floor and slamming into conveniently-placed metal pipes that lie on the floor. Eventually, Delusion Seven manages to get a hold of one long rebar rod from the ground, and uses it to try to kill Ultraman by attempting to stab him with it, as well as to trying to break his Color Timer. Ultraman, now beaten down and losing his power, manages to sum up the energy to avoid Delusion Seven's death blows. He manages to grab two rebar rods and using the rods in a similar fashion to a pair of sais, Ultraman manages to force Delusion Seven to let go of his weapons, and he falls to the floor, slipping as he tried to get up. Now both covered in the mud, Ultraman throws down his rebar rods while Seven gets up, and Ultraman, his energy renewed, prepares for hand-to-hand combat. Exchanging blows, Ultraman had the upper hand as he throws Delusion Seven around and strikes him on his spine and stomach, before throwing him to the floor yet again. Delusion Ultraseven tries one last move by charging at Ultraman, but Ultraman dodges it and uses the Ultra Haze Slash on him. The evil Ultra, now defeated, falls to the floor, seemingly dead. Trivia *Voice actor: Bin Shimada *An Ultraseven suit was simply used for his appearance. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Delusion Ultraseven is a playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. He is an unlockable character that can be unlocked via completing his scenario in the game while getting an S rank. Delusion Ultraseven's character model is simply Ultraseven's in a new position with open hands and a new set of sound effects. Gallery Delusion Ultraseven.png|Delusion Ultraseven's true form: an action figure (Source: Ultraman FE3) Delusion Ultraseven's first appearance as a figure.png|Delusion Ultraseven's first appearance as a figure Delusion ultraseven.png Delusion Ultraseven's first appearance.png|Delusion Ultraseven appears in Naoto's dream Delusion Ultraseven's real first appearance.png|Delusion Ultraseven's real first appearance Ultrmn_80_dlsn_Ultrsvn_I.png 80_vs_Delusion_Ultraseven.jpg Delusion Ultraseven v 80.png Delusion Ultraseven v 80 I.png Delusion-80 I.png Delusion Ultraseven v 80 II.png Delusion Ultraseven angry.png Delusion Ultraseven's fighting stance.png Ultrmn_80_dlsn_Ultrsvn_II.png Ultrmn_80_Dlsn_Ultrsvn.png Delusion Ultraseven.jpg Museum Episode 44.jpg|Episode photo in a museum 80 vs Seven.jpg 80 Vol-11.jpg id:Khayalan Ultraseven Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Imitators Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters